You Belong With Me
by mrschuckbass123
Summary: Multi-chapt B/C very AU story b/n just broke up c/b are bffs but c is secretly in love with her! PLEASE REVIEW! Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time-taylor swift
1. Some Kind of Wonderful

* * *

**He's Just Not That Into You**

Summary-

Its Junior Year and Blair and Nate just broke up

and Chuck and Blair never had Victrola and the limo

Chuck is best friends with Blair

and helps her with her love life

Loosley based on the couple Alex and Gigi ( from the movie)

also based off the song You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift

and

The movie Some Kind of Wonderful

Please Review

Very AU

XOXO

Natalie

REVIEW!!!

P.S - look out for the little refrences from the He's Just Not that Into You and the song You Belong With Me

* * *

It was a typical Tuesday night in the Waldorf household  
Eleanor was out  
Dorota was off cleaning  
And Blair was being tutored by Chuck Bass… yes Chuck Bass

It was Junior Year  
Nate and Blair just broke up  
And have no plans in hell of getting back together  
Chuck eventually had to choose a side  
Nate or Blair  
He took the wise decision of having Blair as a friend

It has been 2 months  
Since the breakup  
And Blair hasn't been on a date since  
Her love counselor Mr. Bass (aka Chuck) and her spend every Tuesday  
Working on her love life  
The ironic part is that Chuck isn't really a relationship guy  
But for some reason he is counseling his best friend on dating

"Sorry B… he's just not that into you!"  
Chuck said while sitting down on the chair across from her bed

"But he used a pick-up line…"  
She said

"B.. face it guys who use pick-up lines are either drunk… dared.. or just not interested.. its very rare.. for a guy to ask a girl he likes out with a stupid pick-up line. B.. you can do much better than Jon Stevens!"

"But he's a senior!"

"A senior that's is not into you!"

Blair pouted  
Chuck walked over to the radio and turned it on  
With Me by Sum 41 came on

"I love this song… but I remember Nate hated it! Hey speaking of Nate… Chuck have you talked to him recently?"  
Blair said while turning the volume up

"This is a good song.. but no Nathanial and I haven't spoken… Blair please don't say you still love him."

"Eww no I don't love him… I was just wondering… ok so back to me…"

"You're so conceited Waldorf.."  
Chuck said while interrupting her

"Shut it bass.. you are here for me.. so you have to listen to me!"  
She said with a smile

"Ok.. your majesty!"  
Chuck returned with a smirk

"Good… so S and I are going to the Palace Bar later…. What should I wear?"  
She said while holding up 2 dresses

"Blair I am not your fashion consultant but wear the black one.. if you wore that and was hitting on me… I would be wanting you all night long…"

"Eww Chuck stop being such a pervert… and good choice!"  
She said while placing the black dress on her bed

"I know you would enjoy that!"  
He said with his signature smirk

"So Bass.. who is your conquest tonight? Random hooker or are you going to mix it up?"  
Blair asked

"Very funny tonight actually I am going to a Knicks game with my dad."

"Aww father son bonding… how cute!"  
She said with some sarcasm

"Oh so-rry Waldorf that I' m not bff's with my dad!"

"Oh Chuck your just jealous.. that my dad loves me.."

Chuck became frustrated  
She doesn't know anything about him and his dad's relationship  
She knew that his relationship with his dad was a very touch subject

"Well Fuck you Blair!"  
He said while grabbing his coat  
And heading out the door

"Wait Chuck.. I am sorry.. I didn't mean it!"  
She said while calling down the hallway

He turned around  
And saw her truly sorry gorgeous face  
She swayed him to come back

He walked back close to her

"Its fine…"  
He said while heading back into the room

"Ok good…so what shoes?"  
She said while holding 2 pairs of stilettos

"Ok now I'm leaving!"  
He said while heading back out the door

"Ok fine.. I don't need your help! Bye Chuck!"

"Bye Blair.. anyway wear the black one's.. much classier!"  
He said while smiling at her

Blair smiled back  
And waved

Chuck headed downstairs  
And into the elevator  
And thought to himself

"I can never tell her …. even though I'm dying inside."

So do you want to know the real reason why Chuck is helping Blair to find a boyfriend?  
Even though he loves her  
Its all a big thought out plan he made up  
Give Blair wrong information  
So Blair thinks no guy is into her  
So she comes crawling back to Chuck  
Sounds great right…..

Blair walked back into her room  
She enjoyed Chuck's friendship  
He was always there and being so sweet  
He was really her best friend  
He was her partner in crime and her backbone  
She valued everything they had in their friendship  
She liked having a guy friend… without the drama of having a boyfriend

She looked at her window  
And watched Chuck head into his limo  
He looked up and gave her a smile and a wave  
She smiled back  
And watched him leave

She took her dress and shoes and put them back into her closet  
She took her flats off  
And pulled on some pajamas  
And popped in Some Kind of Wonderful  
She loved the rat pack movies  
She walked down stairs  
And got some popcorn  
She headed back up  
And crashed on her bed

10 minutes into the movie  
She texted him

B- hey bass how's father son bonding?  
C- it's the same as it always is.. canceled… how's the bar.. I'm planning on heading down there  
B- well don't go.. I'm not there … I felt like staying in  
C- sounds very un Blair like but I'll take it. What are you doing then?  
B- watching Some Kind of Wonderful  
C- I've never seen it. What is it about?  
B- Well maybe you can come over and see yourself?  
C- Is that a invitation to come over to your house…. ;)  
B- Eww Chuck not that.. its just two friends watching a movie and nothing else!  
C- Ok I will be over in 10  
B- See you then

Chuck put his phone away  
And grabbed his coat  
Only one thought ran through his head  
"Two Friends and nothing else"  
Only friends  
This upset him  
But he couldn't show his true colors  
He composed himself  
And headed toward Blair's house

5 minutes later  
"Knock Knock B!"  
He said while walking in

"Hey! Its only a little into the movie"  
She said

"Give me the low down"  
He said while taking his shoes off  
And lying down next to Blair on the bed

"Ok so.. there are two best friends who are a girl and a guy and the guy gets a girlfriend and his best friend then notices that she has loved him all along and she is trying to break them up!"

Chuck's eyes widen  
Boy and girl best friends  
One in secretly in love with the other  
But the other is busy with other people  
Hits very close to home

"Sounds interesting!"  
He said with a fake smile

"Yea"  
She said while munching on her popcorn  
And staring at the screen

"Give me some!"  
He said while holding out his hand

"Ok but you need to move over more.. I'm on the edge! Scoot Over!"  
She said while pushing him over

"Ok princess!"  
He said while moving over  
And grabbing a ton of popcorn

"Thanks fatty!"  
She said with a smile  
And he smiled back

She looked back the screen  
But he kept looking at her  
**  
He Was Just That Into Her**


	2. If it Kills Me

**hey- so this is just a quick update**

**very short**

**i will have a bigger update sunday**

**i cant saturday cause its my bday!!)**

**i really love this storry**

**i will update my other one soon**

**anyway please review**

**and this chapter contains the lyrics to if it kills me by jason mraz**

**and this quote is kinda perfect for this story**

**_XOXO_**

**natalie**

**REVIEW**

* * *

_"Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over."_

_Anonymous_

About 2 hours later  
When the credits were rolling

"Waldorf.. that was surprisingly good!"  
He said  
But the only reason why he liked it was because of the ending  
The best friends finally got together

"Well… I do have excellent taste Bass!"  
She said while looking at the clock  
"Omg Chuck! Its 12:00 a.m we have school in 8 hours! Leave!"  
She said while pointing to the door  
He got up and put in shoes on  
And headed out

"See you at school Waldorf!"  
He said while giving her a stare

She got out of bed  
And pushed him out the door

"See you at school Bass!"

He was walking down  
And he turned back to see her  
He smiled  
And headed out of her apartment

Blair closed the door  
And rolled her eyes  
She noticed Chuck left his scarf  
And then got into bed  
And fell asleep  
With Chuck's scarf on top of her

Chuck walked into his home  
Trying not to disturb his dad

"Charles! Its 12:00! Where have you been? You have school"  
His father said while coming out of his room

"Sorry father, I was with a friend."  
Chuck said while opening his bedroom door

"Whom may this friend be? Hopefully someone who is your age!"  
He said

"It was Blair.. we watched a movie and forgot the time… it was just two friend watching a movie nothing else."  
Chuck said with a little frown

"It seems like you and Miss. Waldorf are close!"

"We are just friends… now I am going to sleep!"

Chuck said while slamming the door behind him

He took his shoes off  
And then noticed his scarf was missing  
But he smiled  
Cause he knew Blair would take a good care of it

He got dressed  
And went into his bed  
And shut his eyes

They both woke up at 7:00  
Headed in the shower  
Got changed  
Blair putting on her headband  
And putting his scarf around her  
He fixed his suit  
They both grabbed their books  
And headed out

He turned the corner in his limo and happened to find Blair walking down the street  
Opened the window

"Waldorf. Care to have a ride?"

"Sure… but your not getting your scarf back!"  
She said with a smile while getting into the limo

The limo stopped  
And she got inside  
And sat next to her friend

"B, the scarf looks nice on you! But not as good as it looks on me!'  
He while snatching the scarf off her

"You are such a narcissist!"  
She said

"Well then that makes you a masochist!"  
He said with a smirk

"Anyway Bass, guess who texted me this morning?"

"Who?"

"Carter Bazien!"  
She said with a smirk

"No! Blair really Carter Bazien… he isn't your type!"

"Well then who is? You keep telling me everyone who isn't into me! Then why can you tell me who actually is into me?"

"Do you want to know who Blair?"  
He said  
While shaking  
He was going to tell her how he felt  
Its now or never Chuck

"Yes Bass who?"  
She said with a pondering look at Chuck

The connecting window opened

"Mr. Bass we are here!"

"Thank you Arthur!"

He said with relief and opening the door

"But Bass are you going to tell me who?"

He reached his hand out to get her out of the car  
When she was right infront of him  
He said  
"Nah.. I just love watching you suffer!"

"Ugh.. Bass… can you give me a clue?"

They started walking up the steps

"Ok.. he goes to St. Judes and is in your grade.. and wait its not Nate!"

She stopped

"Thank god!"

He smiled  
And she chuckled

"And that's all I am going to say! I have class!"

"Is Chuck bass really worried about being late for class?"

"Yes… I have to go!"  
Chuck said very fluster

"Ok Bye!"  
She said with an awkward wave

He looked back and smiled  
And headed towards  
His class  
The butterflies populated his stomach  
He had to tell her  
But he didn't want to lose what he had with her  
Love can make or break relationships  
Chuck praying to god that it doesn't break theirs  
He was so happy Arthur saved his ass  
He couldn't tell Blair then  
But he has to tell her soon  
Or it might kill him

_Well all I really wanna do is love you  
A kind much closer than friends use  
But I still can't say it after all we've been through  
And all I really want from you is to feel me  
As the feeling inside keeps building  
And I will find a way to you if it kills me  
If it kills me_


	3. Crazy for this Girl

**NOTE-  
**so this is just a quick update!

i am loving this story

im still writing my other

so dont worry!!!

anyway i have a "quote" that kinda of relates to the whole story

its actual from a chain letter i got about 5 years ago

and i found it today and i loved it

i dont know who wrote or where it is from

this is just an excerpt

chuck in my story should read this

_**Have you ever wondered which hurts the most?  
Saying something and wishing you hadn't?  
Or saying nothing and wishing you had?  
I guess the most important things are the hardest things to say.  
Don't be afraid to tell someone you love them.  
If you do, they might break your heart...if you don't, you might break theirs.  
Have you ever decided not to become a couple because you were so afraid of losing what you already had with that person?  
Your heart decides whom it likes and whom it doesn't. You can't tell your heart what to do.  
It does it on its own....when you least suspect it, or even when you don't want it to.  
Have you ever wanted to love someone with everything you had, but that other person was too afraid to let you?  
Too many of us stay walled up because we are too afraid to care too much...for fear that the other person does not care as much, or even at all.  
Have you ever denied your feelings for someone because your fear of rejection was too hard to handle?  
We tell lies when we are afraid... afraid of what we don't know, afraid of what others will think, afraid of what will be found out about us.  
But every time we tell a lie, the thing we fear grows stronger.  
Life is all about risks and it requires you to jump.  
Don't be a person who has to look back and wonder what they would have done, or could have had.**_

if anyone wants the rest just tell me and i will give it to you!

anyway heres the chapter

(feat. crazy for this girl by evan and jaron)

REVIEW!!!!!!!

xoxo

natalie

* * *

_Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl_

He thought he was crazy  
Crazy for the one girl he could never have  
Throughout most of his life  
He has loved her  
But had a tough time of showing it  
Since his best friend liked not loved her  
But Nate was the one who got her

He dealt with his heartbreak  
By distracting  
Distracting himself from them  
The girl he loves and his best friend  
It killed him inside  
That Nate never loved her  
She deserved better  
He thought that better person was him

The minute they broke up  
He actually had the chance to have her  
But his respect for her  
Over powered his sexual attraction toward  
Her then emotionally unstable self

After she composed herself after the breakup  
She asked him a favor  
To help her get her mind off of Nate  
With help from other guys

Chuck was hesitate  
But he thought  
That spending the time with her  
Will make it easier for him  
To tell her how he really feels

He didn't want to tell her  
Cause he knew if she didn't feel the same  
Then it would ruin everything

But he knew he had to tell her  
He couldn't keep it inside much longer

It's been 11 years  
11 surprisingly lonely years  
He hoped the twelfth year  
Would be a little less forlorn

It was 2 days before the masquerade ball  
Blair- dateless  
Called Chuck over for some support  
And some numbers

"So what did he say?"  
Chuck said while watching Blair hang up the phone

"He said no."

Chuck insides were smiling

"But wasn't he your last option?"

"Yes… It looks like I have to go with you Bass! Only if you already have a date?"

Chuck butterflies erupted

"I suppose I could accompany you…"  
He said with a smile

Blair smiled

"Good! So will you pick me up or will be meet there?"

"Your chariot will arrive at 8 milady!"  
He said with a smirk

"Ok! Now GO! My mom should be home any minute and I need to call Serena!"

She said while pointing out the door  
And shoving his scarf and jacket into his hands

"Bye Waldorf!"  
He said with a smirk  
While heading out

"Bye Chuck!"  
She said with a warm grin

His stomach became in knots  
He loved it when she called him by his first name  
It makes him feel more respected by her  
He headed into his limo  
Toward his home  
And he was grinning for the rest of the day

Blair closed the door  
And called her friend

"Hey S! Guess what I got a date for the dance!!"

"Hey B! Yay! Who is it??"

"Chuck…."

"Oh…."

"S he's nice… just misunderstood! He wouldn't touch me… cause he knows I will kill him!"

"Good! So I am sorry I have to go… Dan and I have a date!"

"Ewwww Brooklyn!"

"B he's nice… just misunderstood!"

"Hey! Don't you mock me!"

"Sorry B! But I really have to go! Bye love you!"

"Ok! Bye S love you too!"

She hung up the phone  
And grabbed her purse  
To go shopping  
For her dress  
To the masquerade  
For her date  
Who inexplicably was  
Chuck Bass  
Her best friend  
Who was secretly in love with her  
But she had no clue whatsoever


	4. Boys Don't Cry

**a/n- this just a quick update**

**this is a little less fluff.. more angst  
**

**but has a cliff hanger!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**XOXO**

**natalie**

feat- i'd lie taylor swift, boys dont cry- the cure, everything you want- vertical horizon

* * *

The clock struck 8  
And his limo parked in front of her home  
He walked into her apartment

"Blair are you ready?"  
He said while looking for you

"Yes! One second!"  
He heard her yell from her room

Seconds later he saw her  
Floating down the stairs  
Her face was glowing  
Her dress was gorgeous  
He was blown away

"You look beautiful!"  
He said while grabbing her hand

"Thank you! You don't look so bad yourself Bass!"  
She said with a smile  
While walking down the limo  
Towards the ball

Chuck obviously was dressed as devil  
And Blair as a queen

They walked into the ball  
Her arm wrapped around his  
She felt uncomfortable

Since Blair and Nate broke up  
Most of Blair's friends ditched her for Jenny  
All she really had was Chuck and Serena

They walked in with all eyes  
On them

They heard whispering  
Talking  
Picture taking  
She knew that going with him  
Would start up some false rumors

They music slowed down  
And Blair got tapped on the shoulder

"Would the queen like to dance with the devil?"  
He asked with his smirk

"Sure!"  
She said while her grabbed her

"Chuck thanks for coming with me! I wouldn't have been able to face these people without you! You really have been a great friend!"  
She said that while kissing his cheek

"Its my pleasure…"  
He said with a bittersweet feeling  
He was an only friend to her  
And nothing else

Halfway through the song  
A mystery man bumped into them

"WOOHHHH!!!"  
They man bumped into them

"Watch it man!"  
Chuck said

"Sorryyyyy… dude. HEY! Chuck! How are you man? And Blair…. You look..hot!"  
A very drunk Nate said

"Hey… you should be laying off the drinks."  
Chuck said while taking the bottle out of his hands

"God Chuck! Stop being such a sissy!"  
He said while grabbing it back

"Hey Chuck.. could you get me something to drink?"  
Blair asked with a grin

"Anything for you!"  
He said while walking away to get the drink

"So B.. I want to show you something!"  
Nate said while pushing Blair towards the back

"Ok… but I have to tell Chuck!"

"No… he'll find us… eventually!"  
He said under is alcohol breath  
He pushed her into a room  
And closed the door behind

"Nate wait stop! What are you doing?"  
She said while he was pushing her down

"Blair… I know you want me… just calm down… and take your dress off!"  
While taking his own clothes off

"NO! Stop don't touch me!"  
She said while swatting him away

"If you don't… I will.."  
He said while feeling her up  
Blair verging on tears  
Undid her dress

At the exact moment  
Chuck looking for Blair cracked open the door  
And say her taking her dress off for Nate  
He slammed it closed

Blair turned and didn't see who was there

Blair with just her undergarments on  
Was pinned down  
By Nate

"NATE! STOP! GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"

Back to Chuck  
He slammed the door  
And marched out  
Trying not to let anyone see him cry

_ He sees everything in black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry_

He walked in his limo  
And broke down  
Chuck Bass never cried  
But he couldn't take it anymore  
His eyes watered up  
But only thing he saw in his head  
Was the image of Nate and Blair  
Tonight he thought  
That he actually meant something to her  
He was tired of being hurt  
But didn't blamer her  
All he could blame was himself  
He should have told her  
He could have told her  
Maybe she would have listened  
_  
Hiding the tears in my eyes  
Because boys don't cry  
Boys don't cry_

Blair pushed Nate off her  
By kicking him the groin

"OW Blair YOU BITCH!"  
He said while falling off the bed

She rolled over and grabbed her phone

**C-Help ME!  
B  
**

She prayed that he would get the text

He sat there drinking alone  
In his limo  
Thinking about her not wanting him

_ I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
And I don't know why  
Why  
I don't know_

But unaware of her whereabouts  
And what was about to come


	5. Face Down

**A/N- hey so i dont like this chapter AT ALL... i really dont like what is happening.. but next chappter everything will got back to normal.. after this nate ordeal**

**anway this was just a quick update**

**remeber it will go back to the normal... after this chpater ( i am sorry.. i hate the whole nate being drunk attacking blair situation too) i dont know what i was thinking while writing it.. but its too late to change it now  
again i am soo sorry**

**everything will go back to normal ( being based on the movie and song)**

**but i added this cause i wanted some sad chuck and blair and some angst and have chuck being super sweet and she will kick nate's u know what!**

**anway please dont be harsh( u guys never were before) i know it bad but just hang in there with me! :)**

**REVIEW!**

**xoxo natalie**

**ps. feat. everything you want by vertical horizon and face down by RJA**  
_

* * *

_

_~But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return~_

Minutes later he got a call

"Hey Chuck.. do u know where Blair is?"  
Serena said over the phone

He rolled his eyes

"She's with Nate…"

"No.. he went home.. just saw him…"

"What? Was B with him"

"No! I just asked you were she was! That is why I am calling!"  
The phone hung up

"Arthur back to the party!"  
Chuck said with a worried face

He looked down and saw he had a text

**C- HELP ME!  
B**

Chuck became furious  
Nate took advantage of her  
That jack- ass will pay

"ARTHUR… hurry it up!"  
He said with anger in his voice

"Mr. Bass.. we are here!"  
Arthur told him

Chuck sprinted into the ball  
Pushing things and people around  
He finally reached the door

He pushed it open  
To find her there  
Slouched over  
With he hands over her face  
And with just her undergarments off  
Tears were falling from her face

"Blair."  
He said  
While walking over to her

She recognized the kind voice  
And looked up

"Chuck."  
She said while crying  
Sniffling

She looked like a wreck  
Makeup smudged everywhere  
Hair messed up  
Very unBlair- like

He ran next to her  
And grasped her tight  
She buried her head in his shoulder  
Getting his outfit wet  
But he didn't care  
It was her  
The girl of his dreams  
Asking him for comfort  
And warmth  
He took every minute for granted

She moved her head and looked at him  
"Thank you."  
She said

"Your Welcome… what did he do to you?"  
He said while grabbing her hand

"I don't know.. he didn't… rape…. me or anything… I didn't let him… which led him to slap me… Nate is a very angry drunk.."

"So this has happened before..??"

"Once or twice… but never this bad… not as physical…. he was mad I came with you… its not that big of a deal."

He looked her straight in the eye

"Blair… yes it is… you deserve better than some guy.. who cant control himself.. next time her gets close to you… just yell… or better yet I'll protect you!"  
He said with a smile

_~Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
One look puts the rhythm in my hand  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down  
Cover up with make up in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you~  
_

"Thank you… I really appreciate everything.. I don't know what I would be like without you.."

"You would be miserable!"

He smirked at her while wiping the tears of her face  
She smiled and kissed his cheek

He smiled and stood up  
While pulling her up with him

"So Waldorf.. are you ready to kick Nate's ass?"

She smiled  
And grabbed his hand and headed out the door


	6. Wonderwall

**Note- this is a very quick update.. kinda filing up some missing pieces  
**

**but this chapter is mostly s/c friendship**

**and what happened after the incident**

**so REVIEW**

**thanks!  
**

**natalie**

**p.s.-**

**REVIEW!**

**and if anyone watched flight 29 down here.. i have a quoteish thing in it haha ( i loved that show)  
**

* * *

_  
~There are many things that I would like to say to you  
I don't know how~  
-Oasis_

It's been 3 weeks since the incident  
Chuck did eventually kick Nate's ass  
And Nate was sent to military school  
Blair didn't sue  
She didn't want some old dirt on her hands

Blair and Chuck are still best friends  
Chuck was there for Blair after everything that happened  
And he is still unable to tell her everything about what he is feeling  
It's almost her 17th birthday  
And Chuck is planning something extra special for her big day

-knock knock-

"Hello?"  
The blond said through the door

"Open up its Chuck!"  
He said to Serena

She opened the door

"What are you doing here?"  
She asked while watching him come in and sit down

"I need to talk to about something!"  
He said while looking down

"No I will not-"  
Serena tried to say

"I'm in love with Blair!"  
He said it  
And it was the first time Chuck Bass has ever blushed

Serena was shocked  
She had to sit down  
To comprehend the words

"What??!!!!? Chuck Bass UES womanizer is in love Blair Waldorf!!!??? Oh My GOD!!!"  
She said

"Yes… I know"  
Chuck said with a little embarrassment!"

"OH MY GOD! This is GREAT!!!"  
She said with a smile

Chuck looked up and smirked

"What??"  
He said with his smile

"Yea! You guys would be really cute… except for you being a man-whore but whatever! I kind of always suspected this…. I see you two together.. cahooting and confiding after the Nate incident…. If you change your ways and if B would stop being such a bitc-"

"I like when she's it bitch…. Its sexy!"  
He said with his smirk

"Ewww way to much information! But back to my point.. you guys could work.. you're pretty much the same person expect for Blair's a virgin and your defiantly not. But I don't know what she feels about you… but she always seems happy and around you! So I don't know!"  
She said while looking at her watch

"Oh my Chuck leave! Dan will be here any minute!!"

"Ok.. thanks..!"  
He said with a smile and he headed out

She closed the door behind him  
And finished getting ready

* * *

**a/n- REMEMBER REVIEW! THANKS**


End file.
